Unknown Evil
by xXRavonXx
Summary: When demons start coming to the city where degrassi resides only 4 kids have the powers to fight them.


**Title:Unknown Evil**

**Summary: After a couple kids from degrassi wake up with powers demons start coming after them.**

**Characters: **

**Emma- Telekinesis and Healing**

**Paige-Molecule Stasis and Molecule Combustion**

**JT-Levitation and Teleporting**

**Ray-Conjuring and Deflection**

**And 2 Mystery People that will be revealed in the end.**

**Chapter 1: Our Powers**

_Ray deflects the enegy blast it flies back and engulfs the demon in flames. Emma telekinetically slams two demons together. __Paige blows demons up they were all around her she just kept blowing them up but for every demon they killed two appeared. JT levitates and kicks a demon sending him flying onto a spike killing him. The demons were surrounding them the kids couldn't last much longer until two others came_

Ray wakes up he knew about his powers but he knew he didn't have premontions. Ray gets out of bed he conjures some things he needed and headed out the door.

Emma wakes up from her dream wondering how she got it and if it would really happen, she wonders who those two other people were. She telekinetically uses her powers to bring her her clothes and everything she needed for school she does everything then stands in front of the mirror fixing her hair.

Paige wakes up quickly throwing her hands up a corner of he jewelry box explodes sending pieces of plastic everywhere she wonders about her dream. She gets up and gets ready for school.

JT was up when he got a flash maybe it was a new power he thought, he was already ready for school he practices teleporting around then leaves the house.

Ray and Emma meet each other. "Did you have the dream?" Emma says looking at Ray.

"Yeah It was like a vision of a future event waiting to happen." Ray says looking around, just then there is the sound of a big explosion.

Ray and Emma look over they see a red and black demon he looks their way sending a fire blast flying at them, just as the blast was about to hit them both Ray and Emma use their powers to throw the blast back. Since it was both of their powers together it had more impact it flies right through the demon engulfing him in flames.

Just then the demon appears behind Emma he picks her up by the back of her neck and throws her she flies and stops herself from slamming into a car with telekinesis. Ray conjures a ceremonial dagger and lunges at the demon.

"You think you can stop me with that!" the demon says. "I'm am Belthazor the demon of HELL!!"

Belthazor waves his hand the athame flies from Ray's hand and disappears in the air.

He then grabs Ray and slams him backwards into a wall knocking the air out of him.

"RAY!"

Emma uses telekinesis to throw Belthazor back he nearly budges, he laughs at her attempt and walks toward her. Emma throws out her hand putting a shield around her.

Meanwhile JT and Paige walk toward school when they hear a scream for help. "JT can you sense them?"

JT concentrates then he quickly grabs Paige's hand and teleports, they make it next to Ray seeing Belthazor about to kill Emma.

"Watch out!" Paige pushes JT out the way and freezes Belthazor. "Damn I meant to blow him up!"

Emma runs over and heals Ray.

"Ok we have to stop him now." Paige says she tries again he blows up and disappears.

"I DID IT!!"

"No you didn't." JT says as Belthazor sends a blast of pyrokinesis at them Paige quickly freezes the fire and Belthazor.

JT runs at him he levitates and does a spinning roundhouse kick taking the effect of Paige's power off and sending him flying. At the same time Ray conjures an athame while Emma telekinetically sends it though his body.

Belthazor shakes his head frantically. "You have only stalled your deaths!!!" Belthazor yells as he blows up.

"Now we did it." Ray says standing up.

"We really need to practice more." JT says stretching.

"Yea." Paige says.

"Fine lets skip school and find a place to train." Emma says everyone weirdly looks at Emma.

"OK CauseGirl got some guts." Paige says.

"I sense the police we'd better clean this up." JT says quickly.

"Well we have powers maybe we can do spells so here goes,

Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen." Ray says.

All of a sudden everything destroyed was fixed which raises eyebrows.

"Cool lets go their here." JT quickly teleports them thinking about a place of their own they appear in a room.

"Level 1 ready...GO!" a mechanical voice says.

A bunch of lower-level demons appear around the four kids.

"Um where are we?" Emma says.

"You are in a place of you own." the voice says.

"Cool now lets take these demons out before they take us out!" Ray says as a demon jumps at him, Ray kicks him square in the stomach sending him flying away.

Emma throws out both of her hands and concentrates the floor rips apart and smashes together smashing demons with it.

"OK Emma why don't you kill us all." Paige sacastically says as she freezes a demon then drop kicks him she then blows it up and smiles.

They continue training forgetting about all their fears and problems. And not knowing time was standing still until they came back.


End file.
